


Lost.

by Skeleton_Wolf



Series: Sterek Short Stories! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dying Stiles Stilinski, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Skeleton_Wolf
Summary: Derek's lost so much, so many, he can't lose another. But will he lose him or will the bite take?





	Lost.

“I can’t lose you, I’ve lost too many, you were supposed to stay, you weren’t supposed to leave. Stay with me please, I-I can’t, not again. Never again.” 

“It’s okay big guy, you’ll be okay. Promise me,” He choked as blood trickled pasted his lips, “promise me you’ll keep going, promise me you’ll keep trying.” He looked up into his lover's eyes, those beautiful hazle-green eyes that lit up the night, the eyes that lead him through the darkest of tunnels, the eyes that he wished he could’ve seen reflected on a smaller scale, wrapped up in blankets. The eyes he wished to remember even when he left, even when he was gone.

“No, you can’t leave me, please don't leave me.” He pressed his teeth to the skin of the boy's neck once more. “It’s not working, why isn’t it working?” The world was defeating him once again and once again he couldn’t stop it. He could never stop it. So he did the next best thing: stopped the younger mans’ pain.

“I’m too weak, it’s okay though--” He broke off into a coughing fit, spraying blood everywhere. A drop landed underneath his lips, amongst the forest of stubble, the lips he loved so much, the lips that could calm down a storm, the lips that - when they gave their rare smile - lit up the world, the lips he wished he could feel on his one last time. He reached up from his position in his man's lap to wipe that drop away with a small, apologetic smile. “I’ll see you again someday, we’ll spend then together. You just have to promise that that won't be too soon.”

“No, I can’t! Please don’t make me. Please take me with you. I’ve lost so much. I can’t lose you too. Please don’t leave me here.” The pleading in his voice only grew as he watched the life drain further out of caramel eyes, eyes he couldn’t_ \- wouldn’t -_ live without, eyes that were the last thing he saw when he fell asleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up, eyes that only seemed to brighten when he spoke. Eyes he could not survive if he lost.

“Promise me, please. Make it worth something.” He tilted his head to the side and spat blood that tainted his perfect, peach lips darker than the night's sky. Lips that he loved, lips that were a constant reminder as to why he had fallen for him, lips that never seemed to stop moving, lips that felt so soft and sure against his. 

“I _ can’t _.” He choked on a broken sob. He knew he should but he couldn't bring himself to. Couldn’t admit that he was going to lose the only thing he had left in the world. The only thing he’d… 

“Please.” It was so broken, so lacking of everything he was, so gone that the wolf howled yet again, begging their pack to come. “It’s okay, tell them it’s okay. Tell them goodbye for me.” 

“No, this is _not goodbye_. I-No! It’s not.” The determination that shot down him made him shiver. He bit the human again, it had to take, he had to turn. “Fight, please, fight. For me. I can’t do this without you.” He cradled the young, _t__oo _young, male closer to him, holding him tighter. 

“Yes you can, don’t say that.” He winced, it was almost time. He heard the faint sound of sirens but it was too late, he was slipping. “Goodbye, I’ll see you someday. I’ll see you again. I promise.” His eyes dimmed, his voice faded, his limbs slackened, his heartbeat slowed. “I love you.” 

“Please don’t leave me.” The pack surrounded the two. “I love you.” The wolves howled, the humans cried and the banshee screamed. They had lost him, they were too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and/or leave kudos if you feel like it. Have a great day, bye!
> 
> P.S. if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing that's also welcome. :)


End file.
